Message Wall:Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Destined though belong to Sol. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. His birth was involved in magical circunstances making him the first Twice Blessed Child. Wyatt has a lot of power and is the head of the Destined Ones. As one of the two prophesied Twice Blessed Child, Wyatt is one of the most powerful witches to ever walk on Earth. Wyatt is the oldest of all the Destined kids and oldest brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. History Since his birth is known that Wyatt is one of the most powerful being to walk on Earth. After his birth many, a few demons tried to kidnap him but they were not succeeded. A law was created forbidding demons to come after him. But Gideon thought that it could be bad to let such a powerful being alive and kidnapped Wyatt so he could find a way to destriy him. When Leo found out his mentor was after his son, he went after him and killed him. It is known that being kidnapped by Gideon is what could make Wyatt becoming Evil. Four years after his birth his family found out that Wyatt was not the only Twice Blessed Child. Phoebes´ first born daughter was too. P.J. Halliwell was born in the same day Wyatt did but four years later. In spite of having demons always coming along, Wyatt had a paceful childhood. He went to school and then to high school and attended to Magic School. He was a popular teenager. He played soccer at high school and also was a writter in the high school newspaper. His best friend was Damon, the half-manticore and collegue in school. They used to fight demons together along with Chris. Decided which carrer to follow was not easy for Wyatt but after a while thinking, he decided to make Journalism in college. And was also a very popular young boy there. After finishing college, Wyatt start a training at a local newspaper. When his Aunt Phoebe was named Editor chefe of Bay Mirror, she offered him a place there and he took it. He works there as criminalistic reporter and helps his cousin Prue at P3. Wyatt is very close to his mother and is a little like her but more optimistic. And he also has a good relaship with his father. His brother Chris and him have a very close relationship, actually Chris is his confident and know him better that himself. Chris also knows things about Wyatt that Wyatt himself hasn´t found out yet. Wyatt´s wants to protect his family and is afraid of becoming evil and hust his relatives. Personality Resposible, optimistic, loving, bossy, worried, protective, kind. Love and Romance Wyatt is the kind of guy who has an uncountable number of relationships in his past. He was always very selective went it comes to women. In high school, girls used to asked him out at least once a day. He kissed someone for the first time at the age of 12. He never promised nothing to anybody unless he was completely sure about his feeling. Joyce Joyce works at the Bay Mirror.He had a extremely short relationship with her. She asked him out once and but Wyatt had not feeling for her. Prue Halliwell In spite of being cousins, Prue and Wyatt always felt someting for each other. When Wyatt was at the age of 18 and Prue 14 they kissed and agreed not to speak about it again. When Prue start dating Eric, it was really hard for Waytt to accept it and never hid he didn´t like him. No one ever realized what is true feeling were, not even him. Chris was the only one suspicious of what was going on in his brother´s heart. Wyatt and Prue finally found out what they were feeling for each other after Wyatt kissed Prue. Prue was reluctant to accept what she was feeling but her feelings were too strong and they start dating but they didn´t say anything to their family because they were afraid of their reaction. When they finally did, it was hard to face their relatives but soon realized that running away was not the best solution. In spite of being weird for their family, they accept Wyatt and Prue´s relationship. Powers Telekinesis Orbing Telekinetic Orbing Force Field Energy Waves Molecular Combustion Electrokinesis Conjuring Glamouring Healing Season 1 Wyatt is introduced as being the head of the Destined kids. Through season one he will face not only demons but the the discovery of his destiny. He will discover how it feels to be the one he fears the most and the only way to scape from being it is love. Wyatt Halliwell